The 80's Universe
This is a WilliamWill Universe film by WilliamWill2343 and PB&Jotterisnumber1. It will release in early 2016. Plot The Otter Family and Sophie are reading the Daily Hoohaw together and realize that Alice has ordered the 80's cartoon villains (even though she hates the 80's) to wreak havoc in their respective world. So they decide to call WilliamWill2343, Katherine, Jennifer, Becky Bopper, Darby, Rosellia, Melody and Sally to come to save the 80's Universe, but little did they know that Sophia Hans and Willa Dewdrop were planning a trap on them to destroy the real world. Can the WilliamWill Team defeat the villains to save the 80's cartoon universe and the real world and have it in eternal peace? List of Universes WilliamWill's team entered #Videoland (Captain N: The Game Master) (Villain: Mother Brain) #Smurf Forest (The Smurfs) (Villains: Gargamel and Azrael) #Eternia (He-Man and the Masters of the Universe) (Villain: Skeletor) #Biskitt Island (The Biskitts) (Villain: King Max) #Monchia (Monchhichis) (Villains: The Grumplins of Grumplor) #Henry's House (The Littles) (Villains: Doctor Hunter and Peterson) #Realm of Dungeons and Dragons (Dungeons and Dragons) (Villains: Venger and Shadow Demon) #Ponyland (The 1980's My Little Pony Cartoon) (Villains: Hydia, Reeka and Draggle) #Green Meadow (The Get-Along Gang) (Villains: Catchum Crocodile and Leland Lizard) #The Flipside (Kidd Video) (Villains: Master Blaster and Copycats) #Snorkland (The Snorks) (Villains: Bigweed and Dr. Strangesnork "Seaworthy") #Rainbowland (Rainbow Brite) (Villains: Murky Dismal and Lurky) #Third Earth (ThunderCats) (Villain: Mumm-Ra) #Care-a-Lot (The Care Bears) (Villains: No Heart and Beastly) #Bear Country (The Berenstain Bears) (Villains: Raffish Ralph and Weasel McGreed) #The Land of Wuz (The Wuzzles) (Villains: Crocosaur, Brat, and Frizard) #Dunwyn (Adventures of the Gummi Bears) (Villains: Duke Sigmund Igthorn and Ogres) #Los Angeles (Jem) (Villain: Eric Raymond) #Evergreen Forest (The Raccoons) (Villains: Cyril Sneer and the Pigs) #Maple Town (Maple Town) (Villain: Wilde Wolf) #New York (The Real Ghostbusters) (Villain: Stay Puft Marshmallow Man) #The Neighborhood (Popples) (Villains: Putrid Popple and Pouncer Popple. Popple OCs by Sophie the Otter) #Paddlecab County (Kissyfur) (Villains: Floyd and Jolene) #South Seas Island (Ovide and the Gang) (Villains: Cy Sly and Bobo) #Breadknife Village (Adventures of the Little Koala) (Villain: The Wicked Wizard) #Grundo (The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin) (Villains: Jack W. Tweed, L.B., and Quellor) #Duckburg (DuckTales) (Villain: Flintheart Glomgold) #The Sylvanian Forest (Sylvanian Families) (Villains: Packbat and Gatorpossum) #Hundred-Acre Wood (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) (Villains: Stan Woozle and Heff Heffalump) #Camp Candy (Camp Candy) (Villain: Xavier DeForest III) Cast *Dave as WilliamWill2343, Dr. Hunter, Weather and Grubby *Kayla as Sophie the Otter, Carla, Smurfette, Jelly Otter, Samus Aran, Rainbow Brite, Beehonie, Mimi Rabbit, Dotty Dog, Butterbear, Ashley Evergreen and Suzie Squirrel *Eric as P.C. Popple, Simon Belmont, Hank the Ranger, Tom Little, Man-At-Arms, Murky Dismal, and Catchum Crocodile *David as Moosel, Presto the Magician, and Tenderheart Bear *Princess as Katherine Koala, Uni the Unicorn, Darby, Lucy Little, Canary Yellow, Palutena, Princess Lana and Bonnie Wagner *Brian as He-Man, Whiz, Megaman, Dinky Little, and Buddy Blue *Kate as Party Popple, Ashley Little, and Lala Orange *Kimberly as Peanut Otter, Bobby the Barbarian, Bobby Bear, Roobear Koala, Kissyfur, The Sorceress, and Potato Chip Popple *Julie as Puffball Popple, She-Lion, Sheila the Thief, Helen Little, and Prize Popple, *Young Guy as Billy Wagner, Kidd Video, Ash, Eric the Cavalier, Pit, Rusty Wildwood, Henry Bigg, Bentley Raccoon, Red Butler, Orko, and Kevin Keene *Shy Girl as Pretty Bit Popple, Baby Butter Otter, and Shy Violet *Tween Girl as Laura Koala, Glitter, and Pancake Popple *Emma as Teela, Diana the Acrobat, and Indigo *Catherine as Pouncer Popple *Belle as Willa Dewdrop and Patty O'Green *Simon as Putrid Popple, Master Blaster, and No Heart *French Fry as Gargamel *Professor as Puzzle Popple and Cy Sly *Kidaroo as Lurky *Duncan as Papa Smurf and Grandpa Little *Diesel as Frank Little and Fat Cat *Wise Guy as Putter Popple, Cool Kitty, Peterson, Packbat, Bert Raccoon, Skeletor, Groaner, and Crocosaur *Ivy as Rosellia, Jennifer Koala, Sally Otter, Melody and Patty Rabbit *Paul as Ernest Otter, Teddy Ruxpin, Ovide, and Bumblelion *Jennifer as Opal Otter Transcript company logos play see the words: "WilliamWill Pictures Presents" then we see, "A ParaYonder Pictures production" see the title of the film and we fade to Lake Hoohaw see Sophie and The Otter Family reading The Daily Hoohaw Ernest: "This can't be good. The 80's Cartoon universes are under attack by the order of you-know-who!" Opal: "Oh dear, you're right." Peanut: "What's even worse is that the real world could get affected, too!" Jelly: "I can't believe it!" Baby Butter: "Uh oh!" Sophie: "We must call Quintion and his friends to help us defeat the villains." Jelly: "Smart idea, Sophie!" they called their friends Peanut: "So, Quintion and co., are you ready to help us beat the bad guys?" Rosellia: "Sure, Peanut! We will give it our best! Right, Willy?" WilliamWill2343: "Of course, Rosy! I'll go get my jet! calls his jet and it comes WilliamWill2343: "Get in, everyone!" team goes inside the jet and it takes to Videoland Sophie: "Woah, it feels like a video game here." Katherine: "Must be the predecessor to Wreck-It Ralph." lands safety inside the Palace of Power Jennifer: "Where are we?" Princess Lana: "You are in the Palace of Power. My name is Princess Lana." Peanut: "Oh well, nice to meet you, Princess Lana. My name is Peanut." Baby Butter: "Me Butter." Jelly: "And I'm Jelly. We're from PB&J Otter!" Sophie: "And I'm Sophie the Otter. We have a problem. There is a villain named Alice who has ordered all the 80's cartoon villains to wreak havoc in their respective world. Princess Lana: "Oh my gosh! I can assist you to stop that nasty Mother Brain from Metroid." Palutena: "That's not true." Jennifer: "Why not?" Palutena: "Because this was a trick planned by Sophia Hans and Willa Dewdrop who are planning an attack on the real world by using a doomsday device that can destroy whole cities. Willa Dewdrop has also been ordering the 80's cartoon villains to wreak havoc all along." Sophie: "We must've been mistaken. We thought it was Alice. Anyway, shall we stop Mother Brain from causing chaos?" Pit: "Sure! It's a true combat that we have to face! My wings, don't fail me now!" (Hovers upwards with his wings) Simon Belmont: "It's a pleasure." WilliamWill2343: "Then, let's go!" set off to defeat Mother Brain arrival, they encounter Mother Brain Sally: "Woah, looks like a huge brain!" Kevin Keene: "That's why she is called Mother Brain." Katherine: "So how do we stop her?" Samus Aran: "She's my enemy. So, let me explain." Darby: "Wait! Who said that?" Samus Aran: "I did, young lady." (Walks to the team) "Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Samus Aran, the protagonist of the Metroid games." Sophie: "I recognize you before." Peanut: "So do I." Katherine: "Now let's quickly defeat this Mother Brain." WilliamWill2343: "Like this?" (Throws his golden sword to slice Mother Brain in half) Brain is therefore defeated Katherine: "Um, probably." WilliamWill2343: "Now that's all done, who's next?" Jelly: "Maybe Smurf Forest. In fact, I remember watching The Smurfs when we wanted to be like Sophie's Another Counterpart Marilou, an 80's fan." WilliamWill2343: "Okay! Off to Smurf Forest we go!" gets in the jet and takes off to Smurf Forest Katherine: "From what I see, the forest looks huge to me. Just look at the trees! Maybe it's because we shrunk, right?" Sophie: "Yes, Katherine." Peanut: "That may make things a bigger challenge, but we can give it a shot!" jet lands in a grassy area WilliamWill2343: "Off we go, my team!" team heads to Smurf Village Baby Butter: "Smuwf!" (Translation: Smurf!) Sally: "They are all blue!" Ernest: "Just like the color of my fur!" appears Smurfette: "Hello! I need your help! I'm Smurfette, the only girl Smurf!" WilliamWill2343: "What do you want to tell us, Smurfette." Smurfette: "Gargamel and his cat sidekick Azrael are attacking this village! Please save us from this mess!" Jennifer: "Don't worry, we will help you!" Jelly: "Yeah! We don't want this village in chaos forever, do we?" Smurfette: "No...Besides, if Gargamel ruins this village, then we will lose lots of lives!" Katherine: "What is this, a video game?" Smurfette: "No, I meant that my Smurf friends will be dead forever!" WilliamWill2343: "Then let's go destroy that villain!" team goes off to find Gargamel Gargamel: "Look! More little brats that aren't Smurfs!" (calls for Azrael) "Azrael! Attack them!" lunges in front of the team Peanut: "Whoa! That cat sure is intimidating!" Opal: "Oh my! I hope he doesn't hurt us!" Ernest: "I agree!" Katherine: "There must be a way to defeat the two evil-doers!" Darby: "How about if we throw stuff at them as Katherine uses her magical powers." Katherine: "That's it, Darby! You guys hurl objects at them while I use my abilities!" (Briefly transforms into her human form) fires a fiery orb at Gargamel Gargamel: "OW! You little brat!" other heroes are tossing objects at the two villains Katherine: "Let's just try something a bit more electric." (fires an electric laser at him) Gargamel: (starting to go into his demise) "That, really, hurt! I shall plot revenge on you!" Katherine: "Well, then you should go natural." uses her telekinetic powers to throw Gargamel in the tree Gargamel: "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" (is knocked out cold) Katherine: (returns to koala form) "There, that was taken care of!" Jelly: "Yay! But too bad Azrael is still there..." hisses angrily Peanut: "Let's work together to take him out!" Sophie: "I can perform my Water Storm to make him go away, because remember that myth of cats hating water? It will be the icing on the cake!" Peanut: "You can do it, Sophie!" Sophie: "OK! WATER STORM PREVAIL!" (uses Water Storm at Azrael, soaking him and forcing him to flee and later causing him to bump into the same tree Gargamel has been knocked to headfirst, which also knocks him out cold) "That did the trick!" WilliamWill2343: "Now that we've taken care of them, who's next to be defeated?" Peanut: "Skeletor? I think I remember that villain too." WilliamWill2343: "Then let's go to Eternia!" gets in the jet and it takes off to Eternia Sophie: "This is where He-Man hails from!" plane lands in a clear area WilliamWill2343: "Come on, my team! Let's get going!" head to Castle Greyskull Becky Bopper: "This looks kinda eerie!" the way, they meet He-Man Sophie: "Hey! I recognize you!" He-Man: "You do? Well that's fantastic. Anyway, what's your name, young lass? My name is He-Man." Sophie: "I am Sophie. Nice to meet you, sir!" Man-At-Arms: "We have a situation, Sophie. Skeletor has been causing chaos in Eternia and we need your help." Sophie: "Don't worry, we will stop him!" Rosellia: "And we will save Eternia!" team comes up to Skeletor Skeletor: "Heartless brats with no soul?! I should've known!" Katherine: "We will defeat you with this." (Holds a silver sword) Skeletor: "Don't you dare!" Katherine: "Oh yes I will! Now hold still!" (attacks Skeletor with her sword) Skeletor: "OUCH! Take this back!" (uses his Havoc Staff to attack Katherine back) Katherine: "Ow! That wasn't nice!" (Transforms into her human form) Skeletor: "This will be a suffering!" Katherine: "I think you will have a suffering like this!" (Fires a green radioactive laser at Skeletor) Skeletor: (gets hit) "I WILL GET MY VENGEANCE! CURSE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (is defeated) Jelly: "You did it, Katherine!" Sophie: "Good work!" WilliamWill2343: "Now who is next?" Sophie: "I think Biskitt Island from The Biskitts is in havoc now!" WilliamWill2343: "Then off to Biskitt Island we go!" gets in the jet and it takes off to Biskitt Island Peanut: "This place has a medieval feel to it." Jelly: "I agree. We might encounter a castle or two!" jet lands in a clear area WilliamWill2343: "Let's go out and find the villain!" eventually find King Max King Max: "Where do you think you're going?" Peanut: "To defeat you!" Jelly: "And let's summon a gang of brave little pooches based on Robin Hood called...The Biskitts!" call in the Biskitts Waggs: "Hello, fellow visitors of our land. My name is Waggs." Sophie: "Hi Waggs!" Waggs: "And here are my fellow Biskitt allies...." Sweets: "I'm Sweets." Shiner: "My name's Shiner!" Lady: "Hi. I'm Lady!" Bump: "I am Bump!" Downer: "My name is Downer..." Wiggle: "Hello! I'm Wiggle!" Spinner: "Hey there! I am Spinner!" Scat: "Hi everyone! My name's Scat!" Mooch: "And I'm Mooch! We're the Biskitts!" (Bites on a bone) WilliamWill2343: "Now let's take down that King Max!" Waggs: "OK! Come on, Biskitts! Let's defeat King Max and save the island! It shall be in peace 'till the pups come home to lie down!" Biskitts attack King Max King Max: "I surrender!" Max runs away Waggs: "That will muzzle him up!" WilliamWill2343: "Now, Who is next?" Ernest: "I'm afraid Monchia is in tons of trouble!" WilliamWill2343: "Then let's go to Monchia!" team gets in the jet and it takes off to Monchia Katherine: "This tree looks so big! Looks like we shrunk again, Quintion!" WilliamWill2343: "I can see that. Now let's land in this tree and meet the Monchhichis." jet lands on a tree branch Darby: "Let's find them now!" eventually find the Monchhichis Baby Butter: "Hi!" Becky: "You must be the Monchhichis." Wizzar: "Hi, I'm Wizzar! What's your name?" Becky: "Well I'm Becky Bopper." TooToo: "We have a situation!" Rosellia: "What is it?" Wizzar: "The Grumplins are trying to attack Monchia!" WilliamWill2343: "Okay, we're on it!" team comes across the Grumplins Opal: "Oh my! They don't look happy at all...." Horrg: "What do you want with us?!" Katherine: "A little of this!" the Grumplins Horrg: "We must not give up, my allies!" changes into her human form Jelly: "Oh no! They're trying to resist! Katherine, quick! Take them down again!" Katherine: "OK, Jel!" (Charges up her power) fires a huge radioactive laser at them Grumplins get attacked and fall off the tree, they eventually land on the ground hard Katherine: "That takes care of them, who's next?" Jennifer: "I think some nasty visitors invaded Henry's house!" WilliamWill2343: "Then let's go to Henry's home!" gets in the jet and it takes off to Henry's home Katherine: "Woah. That's a huge home." Sophie: "That's because if any small characters are the protagonists, we scale down to their proportions." WilliamWill2343: "Almost there." flies to a window jet lands on a carpet Sophie: "At last, we have reached our destination." Lucy Little: (to Tom) "Hey Tom! Some visitors have arrived!" Tom Little: "Really? Who are they?" run to meet the team Sophie: "Hi, Lucy and Tom Little, My name is Sophie. And these are my cousins Peanut, Baby Butter, and Jelly." Jelly: "Oodelay, Lucy!" Peanut: "Oodelay, Tom!" Tom: "What in the world is Oodelay?!" Sophie: "A popular greeting from Lake Hoohaw." Jennifer: "What is your situation?" Lucy: "Dr. Hunter and Peterson have invaded this house! It's up to you to stop them!" changes into her human form, she also grows into her normal size Katherine: "Don't worry, we'll go take care of them." find Dr. Hunter and Peterson Peterson: "Dr. Hunter, look!" Katherine: "Need some assistance, Hunter?" Dr. Hunter: "No!" Katherine: "To make a long story short, I'll take you down! My friends will also contribute to the final blow of my attack!" fires a flaming laser at him while the rest of the team begins to bite his leg Dr. Hunter: "OW!!!! What do you think you're doing?" Katherine: "Trying to defeat you!" fires a lightning strike at him. The rest of the team proceed to take down Peterson. Dr. Hunter: "YOU BRAT!!!!!!" Hunter and Peterson run away Peanut: "We did it!" WilliamWill2343: "So, who is next?" Jennifer: "Maybe the Realm of Dungeons and Dragons..." WilliamWill2343: "Then off to The Realm of Dungeons and Dragons!" gets in the jet and it takes off to The Realm of Dungeons and Dragons Sophie: "From what I see, it looks dark here." Becky Bopper: "I hope nothing scares us." Katherine: "Me neither...Wait, something may scare us." jet lands in a clear area Eric the Cavalier: "Hello, special visitors. My name is Eric the Cavalier." Hank the Ranger: "And I'm Hank the Ranger." Sophie: "Hi, I'm Sophie. And please be introduced to my team." WilliamWill2343: "My name's WilliamWill2343. You can call me Quintion. What is your situation?" Eric the Cavalier: "Venger and his partner Shadow Demon are wreaking ultimate chaos! It's up to you to stop them!" Ernest: "We'll take care of that." Peanut: "Why don't you two join us?" Diana the Acrobat: "It's not just Eric and Hank. My name's Diana the Acrobat." Bobby the Barbarian: "I am Bobby the Barbarian." Uni the Unicorn: "Hi, I'm Uni the Unicorn!" Presto the Magician: "My name is Presto the Magician!" Sheila the Thief: "And I'm Sheila the Thief." Melody: "Hey you guys! Are you ready to help us?" Presto: "Absolutely!" team eventually finds Shadow Demon and Venger Rosellia: "Look out! Evil beings!" Shadow Demon: "Don't take another step closer!" Katherine: "We can take any steps closer we want!" (changes into her human form in anger) takes out her silver sword and attacks Shadow Demon with it Shadow Demon: "Is that all you got?" Katherine: "Nope." (Her sword fires a laser at them) Shadow Demon: "NOOOOOOOO!" Venger: "CURSE YOU!!!!!!!!!" vanish Katherine: "That got rid of them. Now, who's next?" Sally: "What about Ponyland? I bet all the ponies living there are scared...." Katherine: "Why didn't you say so?" WilliamWill2343: "With that location originating in the 80's My Little Pony universe, let's go!" gets in the jet and it takes off to Ponyland Sophie: "This sure looks magical." Melody: "I agree!" jet lands in a meadow Wind Whistler: "Hey!" Surprise: "We need your help!" Becky Bopper: "Don't worry! We're here to help!" Galaxy: "Trouble is brewing in Ponyland! It's up to you to help us!" Katherine: "We're on it! What is the trouble?" Spike: "Hydia, Reeka, and Draggle are attacking!" Rosellia: "Let's go!" team goes to Hydia, Reeka, and Draggle Hydia: "STOP RIGHT THERE!" Peanut: "HEY!" Melody: "You can't attack this precious land! In fact, I'll have to attack you ASAP!" scratches Hydia in the face with her claws Hydia: "Don't scratch me!" Melody: "Too bad! You deserve it!" uses her tail to attack Hydia, Reeka and Draggle Reeka: "Don't do this!" Melody: "Now, prepare for the final blow...." Draggle: "Uh oh....." performs a frenzy of scratches and tail attacks at the three, knocking them out Jelly: "Nice work, Melody!" Melody: "Now, who's next, Willy?" WilliamWill2343: "Green Meadow! Catchum Crocodile and his sidekick Leland are vandalizing around town!" Sophie: "Let's get in the jet now!" get in the jet and it takes off to Green Meadow Sophie: "There's the once-utopian community. If we want to return it to normal, we must teach Catchum and Leland a lesson!" Darby: "That's right!" jet lands in a clear area gets out of the jet WilliamWill2343: "Out the jet we go!" Peanut: "How about we go to the Clubhouse Caboose to team up with Montgomery and his friends?" Jelly: "I like that idea, Peanut! Let's go!" head off to the Clubhouse Caboose Montgomery: "Look, gang! Some visitors have arrived!" Dotty: "Maybe they'll help us stop Catchum and Leland!" Baby Butter: "Oodelay!" Zipper: "What in Green Meadow does that mean?! I just don't get it." Ernest: "It's a greeting the citizens use at Lake Hoohaw." Portia: "Hoohaw?" Opal: "Yep." Bingo: "Who are you?" Peanut: "I'm Peanut Otter. You already know me before, right?" Montgomery: "That's right. In our Blastronauts adventure." Katherine: "Well I'm Katherine and this is my sister Jennifer." Jennifer: "Hello, you guys!" Portia: "Why, nice to meet you!" Rosellia: "Nice to meet you too." Woolma: "Anyway, we can't stand Catchum and Leland anymore! You have to stop them!" WilliamWill2343: "With violence?" Montgomery: "Nah. In our book, it's not the right way to deal with bullies." Bingo: "How about if you guys can help me set up a big prank to get the two to meet their match?" Peanut: "Are you sure?" Bingo: "Oh come on! It will be easy as pie!" Katherine: "What you said makes me go hungry." Dotty: "It's an expression." and Leland are sneaking around a tree Catchum: "Leland, my pal. We'll get revenge on our rivals no matter what!" Leland: "Oh yeah...." and Leland spy the team via a telescope Catchum: "There they are!" back to the Clubhouse Caboose Woolma: "I spy with my little eye, some chumps..." Bingo: "Best time to execute a prank. Into the caboose, everyone!" the Clubhouse Caboose Jelly: "Let's use our noodles." Baby Butter: "Noodle!" Portia: "You mean the pasta?" Jelly: "No!" Becky Bopper: "As in your brain!" Portia: "Oh." Sophie: "How about...." WilliamWill2343: "The classic Rube Goldberg-type machine prank? Never gets old, right?" Dotty: "Indeed it is! Let's get this on the road." Bingo: "It will end with Catchum and Leland being trapped in a big cage, where there's nowhere to escape!" Melody: "This reminds me of Mouse Trap." WilliamWill2343: "I know." Montgomery: "OK, everybody! Listen up. We need to gather as much equipment as we can to make it work. I may not be into pranks and all, but this is probably one of the few times, which is this!" Woolma: "Thanks for offering the point, Montgomery." Dotty: "Let's cooperate!" Sally: "That's what I'd like to hear." cooperate by constructing a Rube Goldberg machine cage prank. A 2-minute montage of the construction plays. Montgomery: "Our work here is done. Let's test it first." test it Dotty: "I guess first time's the charm!" and Leland approach the Clubhouse Caboose Catchum: "We're gonna get you. And when we do...." Peanut: "They're approaching! Execute it!" execute the prank. Eventually, Catchum and Leland are trapped inside the cage Leland: "Uh oh." Catchum: (tries to escape) "HOW COULD YOU?!!!! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!!!!!" Portia: "Yay! We did it!" Montgomery: "Thank you for helping us win." Dotty: "What we done may have been wrong, but at least we succeeded." Zipper: "See ya later, everyone!" Jennifer: "Goodbye!" Baby Butter: "Bye bye!" Bingo: "Come again soon!" team exits the Clubhouse Caboose Darby: "Luckily, the vandalism in Green Meadow will be taken care of by the citizens themselves. By the way, where do we go next?" WilliamWill2343: "Good question, Darby. The Flipside is suffering..." Katherine: "What's the Flipside?" WilliamWill2343: "The main location of Kidd Video. Into the jet, everyone!" team goes inside the jet and it takes off to The Flipside Rosellia: "This is where Master Blaster and his Copycat henchmen are." Jennifer: "Yeah." Becky Bopper: "Does that mean the Copycats are really cats?" Katherine: "Maybe." jet lands in a clear area Glitter: "Hey look, guys! Some people are here!"